


群內作業

by hinomatsiki



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinomatsiki/pseuds/hinomatsiki
Summary: All楊群作業指定：YJ版先楊+騎乘位PWP





	群內作業

不算大房間因為已經進行一陣子的行為升高到遠超於氣溫之上的溫度，彷彿夏日的熱浪，熱得彷彿讓靈魂跟著身體都要如曝曬在陽光下的冰一般融化殆盡。  
從床上那兩名糾纏在一起的赤裸男人處不時傳來淫靡的水音，以及混雜在其中更讓人聯想翩翩的低啞喘息。  
「要是覺得難受的話，就別逞強了吧。」先寇布握慣了兵器而顯得粗糙的手指輕撫著居於上位那名青年的臉，本來在先前的愛撫下染上潮紅的臉頰，現在則隱隱有些泛白。  
即使是在室內昏暗的燈光照射下，還是可以看清青年象牙色的皮膚那層薄薄的水光，額頭上滴下的汗珠融進了糾結成一團的眉頭中，再繼續往下流倘過去。  
也許是觀察角度的不同，先寇布覺得對方的容貌在這時顯得比過往更為稚氣——會讓人在心中產生罪惡感的那種。從似乎只有巴掌大的臉再到比自己小了至少一號的身軀，顯得那樣的脆弱，以先寇布的力氣，不用太過用力就會弄壞了對方。  
但他怎麼可能捨得傷害那人，就連現在青年臉上緊皺的眉頭都讓他忍不住想用手指為對方撫平。  
「沒、問題的……」黑髮的青年咬著牙，艱難地吐出用氣音說出的字句，同時努力忍耐著粗壯猙獰的肉刃破開自己血肉的感覺。男人的性器跟壯碩高大的身材成正比，本來就不是能輕易容納的大小，現在這樣的姿勢更給他的動作增添了難度。  
那之前曾被他握在手上的肉棒感覺幾乎要有手腕粗，要是再仔細觀察的話恐怕立刻會讓人失去進行下去的信心。可是這是他自己先開口要求的，況且都已經做到這程度了要是功虧一簣更讓人不甘心。  
楊喘著氣，只覺得跪在床上的雙腿都有些微微打顫起來。  
「嗯……先寇、布……」小腹處傳來那說不上歡愉，但離完全的痛苦也尚有段距離的感覺，讓青年在喚著男人的名字時的聲音，也不自覺地介於在埋怨與撒嬌之間。  
蹭了蹭貼在自己臉頰上那幾乎可以把自己整張臉收進去的手掌，楊繼續努力放鬆自己臀部肌肉，好讓仍露在外的肉物能盡早進到最深處。  
這不是件容易的事，因為光是將頂端吞入，似乎就已經撐得不行。  
如果就這樣失去力氣，會不會反而更簡單一些？楊有那麼一瞬腦中浮起了這樣的猜想，卻沒有勇氣嘗試，畢竟光是現在的感覺就已經過於刺激了。  
進來了……，由於是自己控制著速度，所以更能感覺到那根粗壯的熱物是怎樣一點又一點進到自己體內。並隨著肉物更加深入，楊溼潤的肉壁識趣地順著肉物的輪廓形成彷彿為了對方而打造的完美肉套，比起正常位，似乎這樣的姿勢讓肉棒在插入時傳達到大腦的感觸更加清晰鮮明。每當嫩肉被推擠開來時，那如漣漪般蕩開的酸疼感，就像是旋轉的利刃般絞碎了理智與羞恥。  
敏感的嫩肉黏貼在柱身上收縮擠壓，那根粗物上突起的青筋磨得肉壁在痙攣間又滲出更多蜜水。那感覺又熱又辛辣，那樣的令人難耐，卻又著實在往快感偏移。  
楊拉起了男人的手，狠狠咬住對方手指的同時，一口氣讓身體下沉將肉棒吞入到底。  
那瞬間，楊幾乎要錯覺自己小腹要被撐破了，尤其在龜頭直頂開窄道撞擊到深處肉壁上時，那竄上的刺激感讓他腳趾都受不住蜷曲在一起。頭不自覺左右晃動，含著淚水的眼睛也半瞇起來。  
不管是楊還是先寇布都沒有動，時間就像在這一刻靜止在他們之間。  
「好脹……」楊漸漸適應了那過於粗壯的異物，嘴角微微上揚，原本淡去的紅暈又開始在皮膚上擴散開，「先寇布……我做到了呢？」黑髮青年像是討賞的孩子似的得意地笑了起來，可眉眼間卻帶著成年人才能察覺的一抹媚意。  
「嗯，做的很好，我的提督。」先寇布知道楊想聽到怎樣的話，然後用手掌拉低了青年的頭，贈與了一個十分黏糊的吻作為獎勵。


End file.
